


Jesteś najlepsza

by klarkson



Series: How did we end up here? [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, ale oj tam, to jest trochę głupie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton ma dzień wolny, a Ava naprawia mu internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś najlepsza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwaniak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/gifts).



> Przez dwa dni nie miałam internetu, no i jakoś tak wyszło. To też jest krótkie, też właściwie nie ma w tym nic konkretnego, ale są wakacje, a ja potrzebuję czegoś, dzięki czemu znów wrócę do pisarskiej formy.
> 
> ZADEDYKOWANE CWANEJ Z OKAZJI URODZIN ♥♥♥

            Ashton rozkoszował się dniem wolnym od pracy. Spał do jedenastej, potem na śniadanie zjadł kupione wczoraj muffinki (Bogu dzięki za te wszystkie sztuczne rzeczy z którymi były upieczone, bo po jednym dniu wciąż smakowały tak samo dobrze jak wtedy, kiedy je kupił), i obejrzał powtórkę _Przyjaciół_ na Comedy Central. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że dziś miał dostać odpowiedź od managera jednego z większych klubów, który organizował przegląd młodych muzyków, na którym mieli się pojawić łowcy talentów. Była to wielka szansa dla jego zespołu by wreszcie się wybić – fani na youtube to nie wszystko. Niestety.

            Chłopak włączył laptopa i jak zwykle czekał chwilę, aż nawiąże on połączenie z siecią wifi.

            Tyle, że tym razem się to nie stało.

            - Co? – spytał sam siebie. I w sumie to pytanie było dobre, bo nie miał pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić. Na komputerach znał się tyle, żeby umieć się posłużyć przeglądarką internetową, co pewnie było niezbyt praktyczne jeśli przychodzi co do czego.

            Tak jak powiedział mu komputer, wyłączył i włączył z powrotem modem – nic się nie stało. Zrobił to samo z tym drugim pudełkiem, tyle ze z antenką – wciąż nic. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął telefon, żeby sprawdzić czy on się łączy z wifi – bez skutku. Nie wiedział, jaka jest przyczyna braku sieci. Wiedział za to jedno – jeśli teraz nie sprawdzi maila, prawdopodobnie wybuchnie z ciekawości.

            Zrobił więc jedną rzecz, o której pomyślał.

            W telefonie wybrał numer osoby znajdujący się prawie na samej górze i zadzwonił do niej. Jeden sygnał, dwa, trzy…

            - Halo? – odezwał się głos dziewczyny.

            - Hej, Ava, mogłabyś wpaść na chwilę? Chyba mam mały problem…

***

            Dziewczyna stanęła przed nim, łapiąc się pod boki.

            - Nie mówisz poważnie.

            Chłopak się skrzywił.

            - Niestety chyba tak.

            Ava westchnęła, podciągnęła krótkie spodenki do których zapomniała włożyć paska i teraz jej spadały z tyłka, po czym wzięła komputer Ashtona i usiadła na kanapie.

            - Mógłbyś po prostu zadzwonić do swojego dostawcy internetu, wiesz?

            Ashton wywrócił oczami.

            - Ale mój dostawca internetu wyśle mi technika, który będzie miał czterdzieści osiem lat, brodę i opadające spodnie odsłaniające ten drugi dekolt.

            - Wiesz, tacy są chyba stereotypowi hydraulicy.

            - No też! Dlatego pomyślałem, czemu by nie zwrócić się do mojej kochanej, na pewno nie czterdziestoletniej, brodatej i z pewnością nie mężczyzny Avy? Plus, z dekoltem w odpowiednim miejscu.

            Dziewczyna położyła mu dłoń na twarzy i odepchnęła.

            - Spadaj i daj mi pracować w takim razie.

            - Nie mogę popatrzyć? – spytał, robiąc smutną minę skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka. Ava westchnęła, ale pokiwała głową. Ashton radośnie objął ją w pasie i oparł głowę na jej ramieniu, jakby zawieszając się na brodzie.

            Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że zrobiło jej się trochę cieplej, a żołądek zrobił fikołka czy dwa. Starała się skupić na tym, co robiła, ale nie było to tak proste jak wcześniej.

            Chodzi o to, że formalnie nie byli razem. Ani razu nie umówili się na prawdziwą randkę poza zakładem. Nie pocałowali się ani razu poza tym pierwszym.

            Mimo to wpadali do siebie co jakiś czas – albo on do niej żeby pograć w coś, albo ona do niego, żeby pooglądać jakiś mecz. Czasem chłopcy zapraszali ją też na próbę, która kończyła się piciem piwa i użalaniem nad swoim nie aż tak złym losem.

            Byli ze sobą przez ten cały czas bardzo blisko fizycznie, ale nie aż tak, jak Ava by chciała. I nie w tym sensie, w jakim by chciała.

            Nie wiedziała, czym to było spowodowane, ale nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

            - Puść mnie, Ash – powiedziała po chwili.

            - Czemu? – Znów smutna minka.

            - Bo muszę podejść do modemu.

            Ashton niechętnie ją puścił i pozwolił iść, żeby robiła tą swoją magię. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna wróciła i zrobiła coś w komputerze.

            - Gotowe – powiedziała i przekazała laptopa chłopakowi. – Internet na miejscu.

            - Dzięki! – powiedział uradowany i pocałował ją w policzek. – Jesteś najlepsza.

            - No wiadomo – odparła, ale w głębi duszy… no, może nie skakała z radości, ale była bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu tego, co powiedział. – Skoro już tu jestem, to może zjemy razem obiad czy coś? – zaproponowała.

            - Jasne – zgodził się chłopak. – Chińszczyzna? – zapytał, zapominając zupełnie o tym, że miał sprawdzić maila. A wcześniej był tak chętny by to zrobić…

            - Mam nadzieję, że nie z tej restauracji co ostatnio – powiedziała.

            - Zgłosiłem do sanepidu ten paznokieć w ryżu. I nie, znalazłem innego Chińczyka, byliśmy tam z Calem, jest o wiele lepszy.

            Ava wzruszyła ramionami.

            - W porządku. Zamów mi kurczaka kokosowego.

            - Się robi.

***

            Czterdzieści minut później siedzieli we dwójkę przy stole, na którym stały dwa puste papierowe opakowania na chińszczyznę, których zawartość znajdowała się na ich talerzach (i częściowo w brzuchach). W radiu leciał Green Day, z ulicy dochodziły odgłosy samochodów. Było miło.

            Nagle Ashton zerwał się jak poparzony.

            - Co jest? – spytała Ava.

            - Muszę coś… - powiedział jedynie i gwałtownie otworzył laptopa, omal nie łamiąc go na pół. Zaczął wpisywać coś gorączkowo, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Ava zmarszczyła brwi.

            - Co, przedłużyli ci za darmo konto premium na pornhubie? – spytała zgryźliwie, ale on tylko spojrzał na nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

            - Lepiej – powiedział i podbiegł z powrotem do niej, po czym położył laptopa prawie że w środek jej talerza z obiadem. – Czytaj.

            - _Drogi panie Irwin, uprzejmie zawiadamiamy pana, że pański zespół 5 Seconds Of Summer został zaakceptowany i z przyjemnością zapraszamy do wystąpienia na naszym przeglądzie dnia…_ Boże, Ashton, to świetnie! – wykrzyknęła i wstała z krzesła, by uściskać chłopaka. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę!

            - Chyba mam – odparł Ashton w jej włosy.

            - Racja – roześmiała się Ava.

            - Hej. – Chłopak odsunął się od niej na kilkanaście centymetrów, a jego ręce z jej pleców przesunęły się na jej ramiona. – Przyjdziesz, nie? Żeby być naszą publiką. Chłopcy się ucieszą.

            - Jasne – odpowiedziała bez wahania. – Jak zawsze.

            - Dzięki, Avy. – Ashton ponownie ją przytulił. – Jesteś najlepsza.

            I nie miało znaczenia, czy wiedziała, czym są, czy nie. Czy byli w jakimś związku czy po prostu przyjaciółmi. Bliskość chłopaka jej wystarczała, tak jak wypowiedziane przez niego właśnie słowa.

            Sam Ashton jej wystarczał. Nieważne, pod jaką postacią.


End file.
